The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a method of tissue treatment and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a method of selectively applying energy to treat tissues.
R. J. Toorop et al. “Clinical Results of Carotid Denervation by Adventitial Stripping in Carotid Sinus Syndrome”, Eur J Vasc Endovasc Surg (2010) 39, 146-152 disclose “Carotid denervation by adventitial stripping of the proximal carotid internal artery is effective and safe and may offer a valid alternative for pacemaker treatment in patients with carotid sinus syndrome.”
Sanni et al. “Is sympathectomy of benefit in critical leg ischaemia not amendable to revascularization?”, Interactive CardioVascular and Thoracic Surgery 4 (2005) 478-483 disclose “Lumbar sympathectomy should be considered for symptomatic patients with critical leg ischaemia as an alternative to amputation.”
M. P. Schlaich et al. “Renal denervation as a therapeutic approach for hypertension: novel implications for an old concept”, Hypertension (2009) 54(6):1195-201.
E. Manasse et al. “Clinical histopathology and ultrastructural analysis of myocardium following microwave energy ablation”, European Journal of Cardio-thoracic Surgery 23 (2003) 573-577.